une tasse de chocolat chaud renversée
by ylg
Summary: La grande question du jour pour Aziraphale : Crowley a-t-il oui ou non fait exprès de renverser cette tasse ? La grande question pour Crowley : que va faire Aziraphale avec ce chocolat, maintenant ? ::slash::


**Titre :** une tasse de chocolat chaud utilisée de travers  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Good Omens  
**Personnages/Couple :** Crowley/Aziraphale  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de MM Pratchett et Gaiman, loués soient-ils pour cette collaboration et qu'ils regardent ailleurs pendant qu'on fait un peu joujou avec.  
**Warnings :** suggestion de food!sex et de sexe tout court sauf que non.

**Thème :** "chocolat chaud" pour 31 jours (8 octobre 08) ; fic arrivée 3ème au vote d'octobre

**Note : **le coup de flanquer Crowley à l'eau pour se faire offrir une tasse de chocolat chaud est en fait une _sequel_ à un drabble écrit il y a bientôt un an, disponible comme premier volet de mon recueil de drabbles/mini-fics "pour une tasse de chocolat chaud" (story id s/3969093/1/). Ce qui signifie que bon, je peux _peut-être_ faire des sequels à mes fics parfois... ça prend juste vachement longtemps.

oOo

Se faire offrir une tasse de chocolat chaud par Aziraphale : n'importe qui devrait en rêver ? C'est un privilège rare et un plaisir des plus gourmands. Ce n'est pas qu'il le prépare « divinement » bien, mais il le fait à l'image de ce que le chocolat chaud devrait être selon lui. Comme Crowley avec sa Bentley. Il est toujours idéalement réussi.  
Et puis, il est bien placé pour le savoir : pour ce qui est du divin, le chocolat chaud, y'en a pas au Ciel. C'est un plaisir entièrement terrestre, et entre les mains d'un ange, ça mérite le détour. (Si le détour s'appelle hiver froid humide et méchant, l'inverse est vrai aussi.)

Et pourtant, Crowley s'apprêtait, ô sacrilège ? à gaspiller ce plaisir. Une idée infernale venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle rampait et y fit son trou…

Il mit en balance le chocolat lui-même et ce qu'il pouvait obtenir en échange. Il mesura l'équilibre de la tasse que lui tendait l'ange. Et d'un geste savamment calculé, renversa ô combien maladroitement ladite tasse, répandant son contenu sur son torse.

Non, non, non, assura-t-il ensuite : il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça exprès. Tout comme il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber à l'eau, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ou alors, l'un _ou_ l'autre, mais sûrement pas les deux. L'eau glacée _et_ le chocolat bouillant ? Ça ne serait plus de la manipulation mais carrément du masochisme !  
Fallait-il s'en étonner ? Les dénégations du serpent ne convainquirent pas Aziraphale, pas plus que ne l'auraient fait des larmes de crocodile.

« Crowley ! ça n'est plus de la maladresse, là, c'est de la malignité qualifiée !  
- Aïeuh ! comment, de la malignité ? tu m'ébouillantes et c'est _ma_ faute ?  
- Tu exagères. Je sais à quel genre de températures tu es habitué, en Enfer. Le chocolat ne suffit pas à te brûler.  
- C'est pas une raison pour le laisser là.  
- Si tu avais fait attention, il serait encore à une place convenable. Tu as renversé la tasse que je te tendais.  
- _Tu_ as lâché la tasse avant que je ne l'attrape.  
- Tu as fait exprès de ne pas la prendre !  
- Dis donc, tu es bien prompt à m'accuser, Monsieur l'ange. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de glisser tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas non plus fait exprès que tu fasses tomber cette tasse.  
- C'est ta faute et je commence à me demander si tu ne fais pas exprès de gâcher les bons moments que l'on pourrait passer ensemble.  
- Quoi, d'après toi je ferais exprès de me flanquer à la flotte glacée et de m'ébouillanter avec ton chocolat ? Pas si fou ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard avant que Crowley n'ajoute, souriant presque :  
« …d'ailleurs, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ça. »

Azirapahle revint assez de sa colère sur le chocolat renversé pour paniquer un peu et lui trouver une serviette. Que Crowley eut le culot de refuser, cherchant à le prendre par les sentiments :

« Hep, quand même pas ! tu vas gaspiller, _toi_, ce bon chocolat ?  
- Non, _tu_ l'as gaspillé. »

Crowley émit un demi-soupir et changea de stratégie avnat de reprendre son réquisitoire.

« Admettons que ça soit ma faute. Je suis un démon, je suis donc toujours en tort. Et alors tu me laisses faire ? tu t'inclines devant les ravages du démon sans les réparer ? »

Bien sûr, ses sarcasmes ne prirent pas sur Aziraphale :  
« Tu vois une autre solution ? Convaincre le chocolat de réintégrer sa tasse ? »

Crowley se passa alors une langue longue et habile sur les lèvres. Ce qui n'émut pas outre mesure son vis-à-vis. L'ange resta de marbre en assénant,

« C'est non, Crowley. Tu le sais très bien.  
- « Non », quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit. »

Aziraphale croisa les bras, mécontent.

« Crowley, il me semblait qu'on avait convenu-  
- Quoi, ça n'est pas de la tentation, c'est du bon sens.  
- Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais être honnête et dire clairement ce que tu penses, sans détour ? »

L'honnêteté directe serait de répondre « Non, sûrement pas : je suis un démon, c'est mon boulot de mentir et de faire des détour. » donc, non, justement à la place… une fois de plus, il contourna la question :

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? si je te disais « Je veux coucher avec toi » qu'en dirais-tu? »

Il laissa Aziraphale ruminer quelques instants en silence avant de conclure, avec le minimum syndical exigé de triomphe dans la voix :

« Ah-ha, tu vois ? si je vais droit au but tu ne sais plus quoi dire. Tu _préfères_ que j'y aille de manière détournée. »

La serviette que Crowley avait refusé de prendre, Aziraphale la lui envoya directement au visage, puis il claqua des doigts. Le temps que le démon s'en dépêtre, le chocolat était convaincu de quitter son torse pour réintégrer une tasse propre, fumant doucement sur le bord de la table devant lui.

L'ange appliqua ensuite l'art du détour en donnant sa pleine attention à sa propre tasse de chocolat chaud. Il le laissa mariner le temps d'en boire la moitié, avant de faire remarquer,

« Je t'ai connu plus subtil que ça, sur les voies détournées.  
- Je t'ai connu moins colérique ! C'est un comportement d'ange, ça ?  
- Être un ange ne veut pas dire se laisser marcher sur les pieds par le premier malotru qui passe. Et je ne suis pas en colère. »

Crowley renifla, contemplant le contenu de sa tasse. Parce qu'Aziraphale avait besoin de préciser, justement, qu'il n'était « pas » en colère, ça né'tait vraiment pas le moment de tenter une plaisanterie à propos du chocolat et de son « voyage ».

« En plus, il existe d'autres façons d'utiliser le chocolat chaud de manière détournée pour... pour ce que tu fais d'habitude. Franchement. Arrangement ou pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir réfléchir à l'art et la manière de ton boulot à ta place comme ça un jour. »

Crowley ronchonna de manière inintelligible et renonça même à le relancer sur ses réflexions à propos des tentations. Aziraphale boudait. Tout ça pour une tasse de chocolat chaud utilisée de travers... he bien. On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.


End file.
